Steering wheel covers are often installed over vehicle steering wheels to enhance driver grip and comfort, personalize vehicle interiors, and protect the steering wheels from excessive wear. Conventional steering wheel covers typically include a semi-rigid core such as the one shown in prior art FIG. 1 and an outer casing made of fabric, leather, or other material. The core provides shape and cushioning and keeps the steering wheel in place on the steering wheel, and the casing provides grip and ornamentation.
The cores of some steering wheel covers are made of recycled rubber, which is relatively inexpensive but can emit unpleasant odors. Rubber cores are also not very stretchable, which makes installation difficult. Other steering wheel cover cores are made of molded Ethylene-Vinyl Acetate (EVA) foam and/or Thermoplastic Elastomers (TPE), both of which are substantially odorless, softer, and more elastic than recycled rubber, thus improving marketability and easing installation. However, EVA foam cores and TPE cores are costlier to produce than recycled rubber cores, and despite being more elastic than recycled rubber, are still difficult to install because they must be annularly stretched to fit over a steering wheel yet be resilient enough to retain their initial shape once installed.